A. Human Tissue Plasminogen Activator
The fibrinolytic system is in a dynamic equilibrium with the coagulation system, maintaining an intact, patent vascular bed. The coagulation system deposits fibrin as a matrix serving to restore a hemostatic condition. The fibrinolytic system removes the fibrin network after the hemostatic condition is achieved. The fibrinolytic process is brought about by the proteolytic enzyme plasmin that is generated from a plasma protein precursor plasminogen. Plasminogen is converted to plasmin through activation by an activator.
Currently, two activators are commercially available, streptokinase and urokinase. Both are indicated for the treatment of acute vascular diseases such as myocardial infarct, stroke, pulmonary embolism, deep vein thrombosis, peripheral arterial occlusion and other venous thromboses. Collectively, these diseases account for major health hazards and risks.
The underlying etiological basis for these diseases points to either a partial, or in severe cases, total occlusion of a blood vessel by a blood clot--thrombus or thromboembolus. Traditional anticoagulant therapy, as with heparin and coumarin, does nothing to directly enhance dissolution of thrombi or thromdoemboli. The thrombolytic agents referred to earlier, streptokinase and urokinase have enjoyed practical and effective use. However, each has severe limitations. Neither has a high affinity for fibrin; consequently both activate circulating and fibrin-bound plasminogen relatively indiscriminately. The plasmin formed in circulating blood is neutralized rather quickly and lost for useful thrombolysis. Residual plasmin will degrade several clotting factor proteins, for example, fibrinogen, Factor V and Factor VIII, causing a hemorrhagic potential. In addition, streptokinase is strongly antigenic and patients with high antibody titers respond inefficiently to treatment and cannot remain on continuous treatment. Urokinase therapy is expensive, owing to its involved isolation from human urine or tissue culture, and it, therefore, is not generally accepted in clinical practice. Urokinase has been the subject of numerous investigations--See, for example, references 1-6.
So-called plasminogen activators have been isolated from various human tissue, e.g.,, uterine tissue, blood, serum--see generally references 7-11 and from cell culture (reference 94). Compositions thereof have also been described--see references 12, 13. See also references 14-18. The plasminogen activators derived from these sources have been classified into two major groups: urokinase-type plasminogen activators (u-PA) and tissue-type plasminogen activators (t-PA) based on differences in their immunological properties. (The abbreviations t-PA and u-PA are those proposed at the XXVIII Meeting of the International Committee on Thrombosis and Hemostasis, Bergamo, Italy, Jul. 27, 1982.)
Recently, a human melanoma line has been identified which secretes t-PA. Characterization of this melanoma plasminogen activator has shown it to be indistinguishable both immunologically and in amino acid composition from the plasminogen activator isolated from normal human tissue (Reference 19, 88).
The product was isolated in relatively pure form, characterized and found to be a highly active fibrinolytic agent (20).
Several studies (eq. References 95 to 98) which used t-PA purified from the melanoma cell line have demonstrated its higher affinity for fibrin, compared with urokinase type plasminogen activators. More intensive investigation of human t-PA as a potential thrombolytic agent has, however, been hampered by its extremely low concentration in blood, tissue extracts, vessel perfusates and cell cultures.
It was perceived that the application of recombinant DNA and associated technologies would be a most effective way of providing the requisite large quantities of high quality human tissue-type plasminogen activator (earlier referred to as human plasminogen activator), essentially free of other human protein. Such materials would probably exhibit bioactivity admitting of their use clinically in the treatment of various cardiovascular conditions or diseases.